Blackberry Pie
by Butterfly Kisses 8i8
Summary: a H/H fan fic. Very interesting plot twists. Please r/r


It was a crisp Autumn morning at the Burrow. Hermione Granger, soon due to return to Hogwarts, for her 5th year at Hogwarts, she naturally went to her 2nd bestest friends parents' house. The Weasleys almost couldn't handle all the boys that came to visit her ever since her hair had naturally been magically changed into a long luxuriously blond sleek hair akin to a Veela and those women on the Herbal Essence commercials.  
  
Hermione herself didn't change, except for the fact that she now spent most of the morning in the bathroom, and she still spent most of the day studying her studies. Astonishingly enough she didn't even come down to eat pie. And this wasn't any normal pie. It was a blackberry pie, with blackberries fresh from the Weasley's magical garden, and it had the richest, flakiest crust ever baked, too.  
  
After this infamous pie non-eating incident, Harry and Ron just knew something was fishy. It was so fishy that you might have thought that the Burrow was a sushi bar. Percy's room which became positively unoccupied, was now assuredly utilized by who else other than Harry J. Potter himself and that Hermione Granger.  
  
Mother Weasley thought it was alright for two teenagers of opposite gender, raging hormones and all, to share the same room. They couldn't possibly find any mischief to get into. Little did she know, Harry, or as Hermione refers to him in her diary, Hunky Harry, he had been pining over Hermione since the first time he saw her on the Hogwarts Express train compartment before second year.  
  
"Something bad is going down, Ron," said Harry to Ron. "We should talk to her, and get to the bottom of this, but first, um, I need to go to my room, so you stay here and keep guard and I'll be back so we can go to Hermione's room and talk to her about this fishiness of studying. I'm outy."  
  
With that Harry left Ron to keep guard over what? We'll never know. Ron was glad he had such a good friend such as Harry J. and that they would talk to Hermione together. Ron wanted to seem really caring to Hermione because he had been longing for her ever since he found out that Harry liked her. Now he just had to wait until Harry got back so he just stayed and guarded the last piece of that delicate, dainty, appetizing, blackberry pie that Hermione didn't eat because she was studying so hard.  
  
Harry suddenly, out of nowhere opened the door. Even Harry's sparkling smile and bright green like a fresh pickled toad that lighted up the whole entire room couldn't distract Hermione from studying her studies. He stood there a moment looking surprised and disappointed in himself. He made a note to brush his teeth.  
  
"Have you been using Herbal Essence?" Harry started awkwardly.  
  
"Oh, you noticed!" Hermione said extravagantly tossing her hair. But then she went back to her studies.  
  
Harry looked lovingly down at her, seriously concerned for her health. He bent down dangerously close to her face and shut her book, in fact, they were only centimeters apart. He was about to steal a luscious kiss, when he hesitated, fearing a cold harsh rejection. But then he remembered that he was the Harry Potter. He conquered the Dark Lord; he could surely conquer Hermione's heart.  
  
He put both his hands on either side of Hermione's face and brought her face up to meet his, his lips awaiting hers. A few pleasurable minutes later the new couple walked hand in hand into the kitchen.  
  
Ron looked at them in utter disbelief. "WHA!?" exclaimed Ron in an unnaturally feminine voice like that of Ginny when attempting to flirt. He felt betrayed and wasn't afraid to say so..but he decided not to just the same.  
  
Harry started to panic. He knew he had to do something fast. His heart told him to kiss Hermione again, but his brain was telling him that it wasn't the time. Too bad his brain wasn't giving him any other bright ideas.  
  
"I've got an idea" Harry thought for a moment, then had an idea. "You can have her on even days and I can have her on odd."  
  
Ron thought about this for a moment. As it is now he would be able to have her on Valentines Day and Lincoln's Birthday, but with odd day's he would be able to get the extra days when months ended on the 31st. In the end he decided on odds when he remembered that President's Day fell on the 17th.  
  
"No," said Ron. Hermione looked at him disappointed. "I'll take odds!"  
  
They all smiled at each other, an understanding smile.  
  
THE END.for now  
  
Disclaimer: All these characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling except for the Herbal Essence which belongs to Clairol. 


End file.
